Atlantic: Forever Atlantic! (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 36, Atlantic: Forever Atlantic!. Intro Transcript Narrator: '''Previously on Disney Junior: The Animated Series... (Scenes from Home Sweet Kwazii are shown until the end where the Octopod resumes its journey back home.) Transcript #1 (Music plays and the movie’s title appears.) '''Kwazii (Narrating): '''Forever Atlantic! We’re Back and Better Than Ever! (Transcript) Transcript #2 Get Evil (Transcript) '''Hopper: Transcript #3 Kwazii (gasps in shock when he uses his super sight to see a dark teal colored cloud over Disney Junior Island): '''No! The island! Hopper must've gotten in! (turns to Aquamarina) Aqua! Me crew, me friends, me family, everyone I know and love is there, even the villains, and it’s his fault! '''Aquamarina: '''We can try to help them! '''Kwazii: '''How, Aqua?! When we couldn't stop him the first time? Hopper's right! I can't stop him on me own! '''Aquamarina: '''Maybe we can try to get more help! '''Kwazii (looks back at the island): '''There's no one left to help- or be saved. (walks and hangs his head, then places his paw on his forehead) There's nothing left... at all. (suddenly, his ocean pearl bracelet glows, and then, a book called ''The Tale of Kwazii Cat ''is selected from one of the shelves.) Huh? The Tale of... Kwazii Cat? That's strange. (he and Aquamarina go down the steps) Transcript #4 '''Captain Barnacles: '''Our crew is more important to us than anything, Kwazii. '''Kwazii: '''I know, captain. We’d do anything for each other, but when we have a job that involves protecting everyone on land, sea, and air, it’s like they’re all part of our crew. Even the villains-sometimes. '''Captain Barnacles: '''Kwazii... For One and All (Kwazii Version) (Transcript) '''Kwazii: : They taught us to always be a team : But what do these words really mean? : When your a pirate or a princess : When your a captain or a leader : We have to look out for our mateys : But our mateys' bigger than this : It includes everyone on that island : Every human, animal, big, and small : I have to take a stand : I'll stand for one and all : Even if I'm the one who takes the fall : Being Atlantic means being loyal to those who count on us : For the island I must fight : For in me they place their trust : For one and all : I'm standing tall : For one and all Catboy (speaking): '''Kwazii’s right. As a superhero and leader of the PJ Masks, I owe it to my friends, family, and everyone else, even my enemies, to fight for them. '''Sofia (speaking): '''I'm with Catboy, so I say we go back. '''Owlette (speaking and puts her hand on Catboy’s shoulder): '''I know you two mean well, but it’s still too dangerous for us. '''Gekko (speaking): '''And even though we’re heroes, we’re still only kids. We can’t fight a threat this big. '''Captain Barnacles (speaking): '''I promise that once you’re all safe in Neverland, we will go back for the rest of your friends and family and bring them there, too. '''Kwazii: : Once you spoke of my destiny : Of all that I'm surely meant to be : Now it's finally clear to see: : The path that lies ahead of me : (speaking and holds up his arms while his ocean pearl bracelet glows) I’m sorry, but I must do this! (jumps off the mast and into the ocean) Mrs. Cat: '''Wait! (gasps when she saw Kwazii rise up from the water of Sparkle Ocean with his Aqua Wings) Kwazii?! '''Sofia: '''I’m coming with you! (sprouts out her butterfly wings and flies off the deck to follow Kwazii) '''Catboy: '''Me too! (jumps and sprouts out his wings of love to follow Kwazii) '''Owlette (outstretches her arm): '''Catboy! Wait! '''Miles: : As the captain of Mission Force One : I must go back and join the fun Doc: : Miles is right, we all must go Sheriff Callie: : To save our homeland! Yippee high ho! : Captain Jake (lets go of the ship’s wheel and hops off): '''Izzy, turn the Mighty Colossus around! '''Izzy (puts her hand into her pouch and sprinkles pixie dust on Captain Jake): '''Aye aye, Captain Jake! '''All: : We have to take our stand : A stand for one and all : Even if we're the ones who take the fall : Being Atlantic means being loyal to those who count on us : For the island we must fight : For in us they place their trust : For one and all : We're standing tall Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, Miles, Doc, Sheriff Callie, and Catboy: : For one and all : Though we may fall Kwazii: : For one Captain Jake, Sofia, Catboy, Miles, Doc, Sheriff Callie: : For one Kwazii: : For one All seven: : And all Transcript #4 Hopper: My Jellyfish league! Disney Junior Island is now ours! Now it is time to rule the rest of the Disney lands as well! (The Jellyfish soldiers march out. Meanwhile, back at the DJC Treehouse, Aquamarina and Pearl arrive to check on their seven friends) Kwazii (sighs heavily with relief and hugs Aquamarina while Pearl hops on his head): Oh guys. I'm so glad you're both alright. how's everybody in town? Aquamarina: They're all alright, Kwazii, but they're under some kind of spell. Doc: Oh no! Now what do we do? Catboy (thinking): Hmmm... (glances at Kwazii's ocean pearl bracelet that sparkled, which gave him an idea) Wait. Kwazii, you told me before that King Milo, Queen Kida, and Princess Kudas were trapped inside your ocean pearl bracelet before, right? Kwazii: Right. Transcript #5 (Kwazii is seen inside the ocean pearl bracelet, and then falls down, passing many scenes with symbols of the previous heroes who wore his bracelet before them, until he lands softly on a teal clear floor.) Kwazii (groans and slowly gets up): What? (looks around the empty crystal clear teal room) Where am I? (Hopper appears before him with a sneer and Kwazii gasps, then looks down at his wrist to see that he isn’t wearing the ocean pearl bracelet anymore. He shuts his eyes tight.) I wish to be freed from the bracelet! (gasps when nothing happens) Come on, get me out of the bracelet! Hopper: '''Patheic pirate pussycat! Now what kind of trouble would you get yourself into if you could just wish yourself out of it? Looks like it’s just you and me now, but not for long! You see, kitty cat, I know what makes everyone tick. Their darkest impulses, their greatest fears; and I know your greatest fear is about to come true. Come to think of it, it already has. (evilly chuckles) (Kwazii gasps.) On Your/Me Own (Transcript) '''Hopper: :You've always had a friend or more :Someone to lend a paw :When times are tough you look to them :To get out of a jam :But now, no matter where you turn :There's no one here but you :You're all alone, your greatest fear :Has finally come true Kwazii: :Just because I'm by meself :Does not mean I will fold :I don't need help to battle you :I just need to be bold Hopper: :Spare me your pirate speech :We both know you are wrong Kwazii: :I ain't afraid to stand alone Hopper: :Dear cat, you won't be standing long :You're on your own, can't run away :You've met your match this very day Kwazii: :I'm on me own, but won't give in :I'll get back up to fight again Hopper: :The good in you is sinking fast :And when it's gone you'll drown at last Kwazii: :But like the waves, I'll rise once more Hopper: :Until a storm comes and wins the war (An instrumental bridge plays as Kwazii is now seen battling Hopper in the bracelet. Just as Hopper gets the upper hand, all of the spirits of the heroes appear and silently encourage Kwazii.) Kwazii: :There's a bond you'll never know :A power you can't feel :The love ya give comes back to you :And makes ya strong as steel :If I remember those I love :And keep ’em close to heart :Me love will shine from deep within :And chase away the dark Hopper: :My darkness can not be denied :Your aqua light won't last :I'll show you where true power lies :One final evil blast Kwazii: :You tried yer worst to keep me down :But I'm still standing tall Hopper: :How can this be happening? Kwazii: :Because I stand for one and all :I'm on me own, I found the light :To see me through the darkest night Hopper: :You're just a cat; this cannot be! Kwazii: :I'm more than that, but you can't see :I may be alone and on me own :But I can feel how much I've grown :Me will is strong, me heart is true :Me love will be... The end... Of... You! Transcript #6 Hopper (falls onto his knees, gasps, and breathes heavily): No...! (draws out his last breath and his spirit dissolves into nothingness, freeing Lord Fathom from his control) (After the light clears as the song ends, Kwazii turns with wide eyes to see Lord Fathom kneeling on the clear white floor. Outside the ocean pearl bracelet...) Captain Jake: '''Whoa! '''Catboy: '''What just happened?! '''Sofia (slightly smiles): '''I think I know. (Back inside the ocean pearl bracelet...) '''Lord Fathom (sighs): '''Thank you for freeing me, Kwazii. (apologizes) I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused. I didn’t think this would all happen. '''Kwazii: '''That’s okay, Fathom. I won’t blame ya. Hopper was just using ya for his own evil deeds. '''Lord Fathom (looks up to Kwazii and stares at him with sad eyes): '''Tell me... will we be trapped in here forever? '''Kwazii (looks up to the aqua colored ceiling and sees his friends’ anxious faces): '''That’s just it. I don’t really know. Not yet at least. (Back outside the bracelet...) '''Miles: '''What are we gonna do now? '''Sofia (comes up with an idea after thinking for a second): '''I have an idea! I can cast a spell Mr. Cedric taught me that might bring Kwazii back! '''Miles (turns to Sofia hopefully): '''You mean the spell that got you and Prisma out of your amulet a long time ago? '''Sofia (nods): '''Yes. That’s the one! So if it got me and Prisma out of my amulet, maybe it can bring Kwazii out of his bracelet too, but to do that, I’ll need a magic wand and everyone’s help to make it work! '''Catboy: '''It might just work, but... what if Hopper comes back? '''Captain Barnacles (places his paw on Catboy’s shoulder): '''Then we’ll be ready for him. '''Sofia: '''Alright! I’ll go ask Mr. Cedric for a wand. Captain Barnacles, take the ocean pearl bracelet, and everyone, go to the courtyard and be ready! I’ll meet you all there! (Captain Barnacles nods and he picks up the ocean pearl bracelet, then he and the others head to the courtyard. Meanwhile, Sofia is at her castle and is seen heading up to Cedric's workshop) (knocks on Cedric's door) Mr. Cedric, Mr. Cedric! '''Cedric (opens his door and appear): '''Oh! Good evening, Princess Sofia! What seems to be the trouble? '''Sofia: '''It's Kwazii, Mr. Cedric! He's in trouble! Quick, I need to borrow a wand to cast the spell that you taught me! You know, the one that got me and Prisma get out of my amulet? It's urgent! '''Cedric: '''Well, if saving your friend is important, then of course! Anything for you, Princess! (goes back into his workshop and comes back in a second with his family's wand in his hands) Here, Princess! Use my family wand! (hands Sofia his family's wand) It'll be much stronger to help you cast the spell! '''Sofia (takes the family wand): '''Okay! Thank you Mr. Cedric, I'll give it back to you when I'm done! (goes down the steps) '''Cedric: Good luck, and Princess Sofia... (Sofia stops to turn to Cedric) Be careful! Sofia (smiles a thanks at Cedric): I will. Thanks Mr. Cedric! (resumes running down the steps. At the courtyard, Captain Barnacles has set the ocean pearl bracelet down just when Sofia arrives with Cedric's family wand) Captain Barnacles! (sees him with the ocean pearl bracelet) Good! Place the bracelet right here! (Captain Barnacles lays the bracelet down.) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Kwazii Cat Category:Movie transcripts Category:Atlantic transcripts Category:Season 36 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images